Là où elle va
by olukkalp
Summary: Elle peut partir où elle veut, il sera toujours là où elle va. OS


Hey ! :D

Voici un nouvel OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Il est court mais j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire !

* * *

Étendue sur le goudron, en plein milieu de la route, une jeune femme sourit. Ses bras sont au dessus de sa tête. Son corps est allongée sur le dos. Ses cheveux roses s'étalent sur tout son corps tandis qu'une immense flaque rouge commence à prendre forme sous elle.

Paniqué, sortant de la foule qui s'est attroupé autour du corps, un jeune homme d'environ le même âge que la jeune femme court au près d'elle. Son corps à lui est parsemé de tatouages et son bonnet recouvrant ses cheveux noirs de jais est tombé sous la précipitation. Ses yeux gris quant à eux crient à la haine, crient à la peur, supplient Dieu de la laisser en vie.

Ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Ils se sont haïs, se sont détestés. Ils se sont ensuite appréciés, devenant des amis extrêmement proches. Jusqu'au jour ils se sont finalement aimés. Ils vont dans la même université à présent et prévoient de se marier aussitôt après avoir reçus leur diplôme.

Le jeune homme arrive au près de la rose. Il soulève sa tête afin de la mettre sur ses genoux. Afin de la sur-élever, pour pouvoir mieux l'enlacer. Il lui embrasse le front et dégage ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage, pour qu'elle voit mieux son visage. Les yeux de la jeune femme sourissent. Ils clignotent énormément. Le brun panique. La supplie de garder les yeux ouverts, de ne pas succomber. Pas maintenant, pas aussi tôt. Pas tant qu'ils n'aient vieillis d'au moins une soixantaine d'années.

Le piercing sur la joue droite de la rose sautille à chaque mouvement que fait son fiancé. Ce dernier lui parle, lui dit n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste éveillée. Pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas. Si il y a bien une personne qu'il ne veut pas perdre, c'est elle.

Elle qu'il aime, elle qui égaye ses journées, ses soirées, ses nuits, qui illuminent ses rêves. Elle qui arrive facilement à le faire sourire et rire, chose habituellement compliqué sur lui. Et elle aussi qui a su l'accepter tel qu'il est. Elle qui l'aime.

L'ambulance tarde, elle n'arrive pas. Le jeune homme a davantage peur, il est prit de panique. Un policier essaye de le rassurer en lui disant qu'en paniquant il va effrayer la rose et qu'elle pourrait s'en aller à jamais. Alors il se calme, il adresse un sourire forcé à sa compagne.

La flaque de sang s'agrandit de plus en plus. Le jeune homme également est couvert de sang. Mais il s'en moque.

Malgré tout, il essaye de faire de son mieux pour essayer de faire gagner le plus de temps possible à la rose. Un peu plus temps de vie supplémentaire. Avec son expérience d'étudiant en médecine, il tente de stopper l'hémorragie. Il y arrive, il est plus relaxé.

Ou pas.

La jeune femme commence à fermer les yeux. Sa lourde tête retombe sur le jeune homme dans un bruit sourd qui l'anéantit. Mais juste avant de sombrer elle réussit à dire deux petits mots au jeune homme. _"Je t'aime"_

Le brun ne veut pas s'admettre la vérité. Il secoue la tête de la jeune femme. Il crie son nom, il l'a supplie d'au moins entrouvrir ses yeux. Mais rien... Elle est partie. Elle est morte.

Alors il cri. De toute ses forces, laissant échapper sa plus grande douleur, sa plus grande frustration. Ses larmes perlent à flots sur ses joues. Des épines lui plantent le cœur. Il secoue tout de même une dernière fois la rose pour être sur. Mais il n'est sur que d'une chose: elle n'est plus là.

Elle est partie loin de lui. Dans un autre monde. Une voiture a ôtée sa vie. Une voiture conduit par un jeune trop occupé à se taper des barres avec son pote assit à l'arrière et qui en tournant la tête en direction de son ami ne vit pas la jeune femme qui traversait la route.

Le brun, crie désespéramment. _"Je t'aime aussi, pitié reviens !"_. Mais toujours rien.

Soudainement il se dit qu'il ne pourra plus jamais la revoir. Plus jamais l'entendre rire. Plus jamais la voir sourire. Il ne pourra plus lui offrir les pizzas qu'elle aime tant. Ils ne pourront plus s'amuser ensemble, jour comme nuit. Il ne pourra jamais se marier avec elle. Ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants avec elle. Il ne pourra plus voir son doux visage, ses belles courbes. Il ne pourra plus jamais revoir ses si beaux yeux violets qu'il aime tant.

Le policier de tout à l'heure entreprend de venir vers le brun afin de l'aider à se ressaisir. Mais il le regrettera toute sa vie, sauf qu'il ne le sait pas encore.

L'agent, arrive aux côtés du jeune homme. Il est complètement prit au dépourvu quand le brun lui arrache son flingue, de plus chargé. Le tatoué le pointe sur lui pour qu'il recule avant de pointer le bout sur sa propre tempe.

 _"Impossible de vivre sans toi, je le sais déjà. Je te laisserais pas partir sans moi. J'arrive Bonney."_

Law déclenche la gâchette et se tire une balle en pleine tête.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt ! :D


End file.
